


Words of the Soul

by GlumpoReturned



Series: Haikyuu!! Month 2K16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 +1 thing, Angst i guess??, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 1, Gen, Haikyuu Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tsukishima affects other people, and one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I almost missed this  
> read it on [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/post/146783969055/hq-month-tsukishima-kei)  
> and on [deviantart](http://marshmellowxglumps.deviantart.com/art/Words-of-the-Soul-Hq-Month-Day-1-619015902)

**I**

In a way, Tsukishima had far too little confidence in himself. Which would come as a surprise to many, since most thought of him as cocky and snide.

And so, no one noticed anything.

Except for maybe Yamaguchi, who only once dared to bring the subject, and did not recieve the reaction he expected. No ’ _shut up Yamaguchi_ ’, a simple sigh was all he recieved from the blond.

They were at Tsukishima’s house after a long day of school and practice. To others, Tsukishima seemed normal.  

But that wasn’t the case. His rude comments lacked their usual bite, and something about him was almost painful. They sat in Tsukishima’s room. The peaceful silence they once had gone.

Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima, suddenly regreting the words the left his mouth.

 _‘Why don’t you believe in yourself?_ ’

The sigh Tsukishima gave turned shaky towards the, and at some point turned into a sob.

That night Tsukishima cried on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.  

As sobs and broken hiccups came from the Tsukishima, Yamaguchi could only stare. Racked with guilt and pain for his friend.  

Time drifted away. Tsukishima’s cries lessend. But Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel the weight of the utter agony of Tsukishima.  

He himself began to cry along-side the muffled sobs of Tsukishima.

**_Litost_ **

* * *

**II**

It was a rainy and miserable day. Grey clouds scattered the sky.

Tsukishima sat on the couch, watching some show that happened to be on when a knock on the door broke through his thoughts.

Getting up, Tsukikishima went towards the door.

He opened it.  

_'Hey Kei!’_

He and Akiteru were in the kitchen. Tsukishima was making tea for himself and his brother.  

It was awkward almost, the way Akiteru looked so out of place in his own home.

’ _How’ve things been?’_

 _‘Good’_  Tsukishima wanted to say. But he didn’t, he stayed quiet, shrugging. Akiteru’s smile faltered a bit.  

Silence filled the air once again.

Tsukishima could feel Akiteru’s eyes on him; hopeful.

Akiteru knew his brother was ignoring him; cold.

**_Saudade_ **

* * *

**III**

It certainly wasn’t a good day for Tsukishima. His headphones broke, he forgot his lunch, and his glasses had gotten revoltingly dirty.

It had taken all of his will-power to not get on the train.

But he couldn’t.

He had things to do, a boyfriend to visit, a life to live.

The train was crouded, he had to stand all the way to Kanto.

Someone on the train groped him.

As he got off the train, he realised he had gotten a text.

 **From:** Keiji

Hey, coach isnt gonna let us out until the storm is over                                        I don’t know at what time I’ll be able to pick you up

Sorry

**_1:36 pm_ **

Tsukishima sighed. Looking forward, he saw rain pouring down outside.

_'Great’_

**_Shlimazl_ **

* * *

**IV**

Coffee shops tended to be their go-to place.

Akaashi sat next to Tsukishima, and Kuroo next to Bokuto. Bokuto was telling some random pun, while Kuroo kept trying to spoil the punch-line (much to Bokuto’s dismay) when they all noticed Tsukishima was uncharacteristically quiet.

“ _Tsukkiiiiiiiiii_ ~ you’ve been so quiet”

Tsukishima looked over at Kuroo, who was staring at him intently. Tsukishima just shrugged him off.

“I’m fine”

“Hey hey hey! I’ll get you a shortcake if you lighten up!”

Bokuto beamed,but Tsukishima glared. “I don’t need to lighten up, Bokuto-san”

The mood soured slightly. Akaashi placed a hand on Tsukishima’s.

“If there was something wrong you’d tell us, though?”

“I’m fine” Tsukishima snapped, glaring at his friends.

The table stayed silent for a few minutes.

“My headphones broke”

Bokuto’s head snapped up.

“I’ll by you new  ones!”

Kuroo turned towards Bokuto, raising an eyebrow. “Dude, haven’t you been saveing for-”

“Yeah, but Tsukki’s more important!”

“Bokuto-san”

Bokuto turned towards Tsukishima again.  

“Bokuto-san, you don’t have to do tha-”

“But Tsukki I want to!”

And yet, Bokuto looked slightly pained saying that. He was saving up for something, and he wanted to waste his money on Tsukishima.

The blond stared. Guilt forming at the pit of his stomach.

**_Greng-jai_ **

* * *

**V**

It was cold.

Tsukishima waited alone on the bench of the bus-stop. He was waiting for Yamaguchi. He had gotten there early.  

He shivered slightly as a particular ghust of wind blew past him.  

There was an uncomfotable weight forming at the pit of his stomach.

He waited.

Glanced at his phone.

Checked the time.

Looked up.

And so on.

It was uncomfortable.

He watched people pass by.

Couples.

Families.

And loners.

He sat on the bench quietly, moving a bit so a woman could sit next to him.

And he waited,

And waited,

And waited.

**_Iktsuarpok_ **

* * *

**+VI**

Akaashi ran his hand through Kei’s hair. They were in Tsukishima’s house.

Tsukishima felt happy.  

It was weird; a feeling he hasn’t felt in a while.  

And yet, he felt so happy, but with oncomming feelin that something would go wro-

“Hey,"Tsukishima jumped, looking towards Akaashi. "Stop thinking for a minute”

And he did.

**_Hyggelig_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Litost~The closest definition is a state of agony and torment created by the sudden sight of one’s own misery  
> Saudade~Refers to the feeling of longing for something or someone that you love and which is lost.  
> Shlimazl~Chronically unlucky person  
> Greng-jai~That feeling you get when you don’t want someone to do something for you because it would be a pain for them.  
> Iktsuarpok~The frustruation of waiting for someone to turn up.  
> Hyggelig~comfy, cozy; intimate; contented


End file.
